


Blue eyes

by Destiel_is_beautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_beautiful/pseuds/Destiel_is_beautiful
Summary: Another short and sad poem. :/ sorry guys





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem from deans point of view, im not going to spoil too much so keep reading!

He was my life   
He killed me with those blue eyes  
His angel face  
His lost grace  
He was mine  
He was the love of a lifetime  
He's now gone   
He has since moved on  
It's the best memory of all  
Watching him walk down the bunker hall  
As he watches over me  
From the air  
Leaving me in despair  
My one true happiness  
All gone to sappiness  
My love is gone   
But not for long  
Today i pull the trigger  
As im getting thinner  
Weaker by the strings  
My sweet angel sings  
Take me home   
To see my baby angel face  
Today is the day   
Don't let it get away.


End file.
